


옛날 어느 한 마법사가 에봇산에 올랐습니다

by millinhouse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millinhouse/pseuds/millinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>괴물들을 가둔 일곱 마법사 중 한 명이 속죄를 위해 다시 에봇산에 올랐습니다. 그리고...</p>
            </blockquote>





	옛날 어느 한 마법사가 에봇산에 올랐습니다

옛날 옛적에...괴물과 인간이 작은 별을 통치했습니다. 괴물은 서쪽, 인간은 동쪽의 땅에서 살았습니다. 서로 다른 두 종족은 땅에 선을 그어두고 활발하게 교류했습니다. 서로 이야기꽃을 피우는가 하면, 사랑을 나누기도 하고 지식과 힘을 겨루기도 하였습니다. 가끔은 분쟁이 발생했습니다만... 크게 문제 될 만한 일은 아니었습니다.

어느날.. 인간의 땅에서 큰 싸움이 일어나더니 모든 인간을 다스리는 지도자가 나타났습니다. 지도자는 모든 인간이 자신을 진심으로 따르는 게 아니라는 걸 잘 알고 있었습니다. 지도자는 인간들의 불만을 잠재우기 위해 땅과 황금과 끝없는 번영을 약속했습니다.

지도자는 번영을 위하여 전쟁을 일으키기로 마음먹었습니다. 꽤 많은 인간이 전쟁을 반대했습니다. 지도자는 괴물이 가진 힘과, 마법과, 황금을 말했습니다. 그는 또한 괴물들의 생김새가 인간과 다를진대, 어떻게 계속 교류할 수 있겠느냐고 말했습니다. 인간과 다른 그들이 먼저 전쟁을 일으키기 전에 먼저 선수를 쳐야만 한다고도 말했습니다.

힘과 마법과 황금과 젖과 꿀이 흐르는 땅. 지도자는 서쪽을 그렇게 칭했습니다. 모험을 갈망하는 젊은 피와 위대한 마법사들과 용사들이 서쪽으로 진군했습니다.

전쟁은 길게 이어지지 않았습니다. 괴물들의 마법은 강력했으나 그들의 몸은 너무 물렀습니다. 아스고어 대왕은 더 큰 피해를 막기 위해 항복을 선언했습니다. 인간들은 괴물들을 지하로 내몰았습니다. 선두에 선 위대한 일곱 마법사들이 만든 강력한 결계가 괴물들을 완전히 지하에 가두었습니다.

전쟁이 끝난 후, 일곱 마법사는 지도자의 발아래 무릎을 꿇고 휘황찬란한 보물을 받았습니다. 여섯의 마법사는 보물을 받고 조용히 물러났으나 나머지 한 명은 보물을 거부했습니다. 그는 보물 대신 지도자와의 독대를 원했습니다. 승리로 마음이 너그러워진 지도자가 허락했고, 마법사는 반짝이는 황금의 방에서 그에게 몇 가지를 물었습니다.

짧은 시간이 지나고 마법사가 비틀거리며 왕궁을 빠져나왔습니다. 마법사는 자신의 재산을 모두 처분한 후 자취를 감추었습니다. 여섯의 마법사 모두 그를 찾을 수 없었습니다. 사라진 마법사에 대한 소문이 무성했으나 그마저도 시간이 지나자 조용히 가라앉았습니다.

 

마법사는 서쪽을 향했습니다. 그는 에봇산에 올랐습니다. 그의 몸이 날아올랐고, 폐허의 밑바닥으로 살포시 내려앉았습니다. 마법사는 여러 괴물들을 만났습니다. 어떤 괴물은 그를 저주하고, 경멸하고, 증오했습니다. 어떤 괴물은 그를 외면했습니다. 그는 누더기를 걸친 채 아스고어 드리무어와 토리엘 드리무어 앞에 무릎을 꿇었습니다. 그는 머리를 땅에 내리찍으며 자신의 죄를 낱낱이 고했습니다. 오만과 무지에 사로잡혀 죄 없는 괴물들을 죽이고 심지어 지하에 가두기까지 한 그를 벌해달라 청했습니다.

왕과 여왕은 조용히 서로를 마주 보았습니다. 잠깐의 침묵이 흐른 후 그들은 마법사에게 자비를 베풀었습니다.

마법사는 사형에 처해지지 않았습니다. 왕은 마법사가 평생 지하에 있어야 하며, 모든 괴물을 위해 봉사해야 하고, 결계의 봉인을 풀기 위한 연구에 정진할 것을 명령했습니다. 마법사는 그러겠노라고 맹세했습니다. 마법사는 핫랜드의 연구실에서 몇몇 괴물들과 함께 연구를 시작했습니다.

여러 해, 또 여러 해가 지났습니다. 여왕이 후계자를 출산하고, 핫랜드에 코어가 자리를 잡고, 차라라는 이름의 한 아이가 지하로 떨어질 때까지 마법사는 연구를 포기하지 않았습니다. 마법사는 손으로 말하는 남자와 함께 시간선과 의지에 관해 연구했으나 성과는 미미했습니다.

마법사는 가끔 짬이 나면 괴물 왕자와 인간 아이를 만나러 갔습니다. 마법사와 아이들은 수많은 이야기를 나누었습니다.

가끔은 인간 아이 혼자 마법사를 만나 여러 가지를 물었습니다. 선과 악, 고통과 혼돈과 절망에 대해 물었습니다. 마법사는 아이에게 그의 삶을 말했습니다. 그가 지은 모든 죄를 고했고, 괴물들이 어떻게 자신에게 자비를 베풀었는지를 말했습니다. 아이는 조용히 고개를 끄덕였습니다.

또 여러 해가 지나... 너무나 노쇠한 마법사는 영혼을 남긴 채 죽었습니다. 그의 영혼은 유언에 따라 결계를 파괴하기 위해 보관되었습니다. 인간 아이는 마법사가 죽기 전에 남긴 일기를 품에 안은 채 장례식을 지켜보았습니다.

 

인간 아이가 성인이 되고, 마법사의 모든 지식을 이어받아 그의 후계자가 될 만큼의 시간이 지났습니다. 아이는 이제 젊은 마법사로 불렸습니다. 아이는 마법사가 했던 것처럼 손으로 말하는 남자와 함께 연구를 계속했습니다.

젊은 마법사는 자신과 키가 똑같았던 왕자가 어엿한 성인이 되어 왕관을 머리에 쓰는 것을 보았습니다. 왕자는 왕이 되자마자 지하에 떨어지는 모든 인간을 친구로 대접해야 한다고 선언했습니다. 괴물들은 이를 받아들였고 그 후 두 명의 인간이 폐허로 떨어졌습니다.

두 인간은 집으로 돌아가고 싶어 했습니다. 젊은 왕과 마법사는 인간들에게 솔직하게 말했습니다. 결계를 빠져나가기 위해서는 누군가를 희생해야만 한다고 말입니다. 괴물들의 친절한 대접을 받은 인간들은 밖으로 나가는 것을 포기했습니다. 인간들은 연구를 도우며 살았습니다. 가끔 향수병 때문에 인간이 우울해 하면 괴물들이 적극적으로 위로해주었습니다.

젊은 마법사는 계속 연구에 정진했습니다. 오랜 시간 동안 진행되던 연구 중 하나가 결실을 맺었습니다. 손으로 말하는 남자와 마법사는 인간의 육체에서 영혼을 빼내지 않고도 그 힘을 사용할 수 있는 방법을 알아냈습니다. 마법사는 젊은 왕에게 이를 보고했습니다. 보관된 영혼의 정수 하나를 제외하고, 여섯의 살아있는 인간이 있다면 결계를 부술 수 있다는 말에 왕이 기쁨을 감추지 못했습니다. 왕은 부모님에게도 이 사실을 전했고 지하 세계에는 짧은 파티가 열렸습니다.

파티에서, 마법사는 파이를 먹으며 왕에게 말했습니다. 지금 지하에 살아있는 인간이 셋, 영혼의 정수가 하나니 앞으로 세 명의 인간이 더 떨어져야 한다고 말입니다. 마법사는 자신이 살아있을 때 그 수를 채울 수 있다면 좋겠지만, 아마 그럴 일은 없을 것 같다고 말했습니다. 마법사는 자신이 죽으면 오래전 늙은 마법사가 그랬던 것처럼 영혼을 추출해달라고 부탁했습니다. 왕은 슬퍼했으나 그렇게 하겠노라고 대답해주었습니다.

또 오랜 시간이 흘렀습니다...

왕은 마법사의 임종을 지켰습니다. "잘 가게. 자네는 내 최고의 친구였어." 왕의 포근한 손이 마법사의 주름진 손을 덮었습니다. 마법사는 희미한 미소를 지었습니다. 눈꺼풀이 조용히 감겼습니다.

 

젊은 왕의 뿔이 늠름하게 자라고, 왕의 부모님이 평화롭게 세상을 떠났습니다. 지하 세계는 고요했으나 꿈과 희망은 스러지지 않았습니다. 왕은 두 마법사를 기리기 위해 그들의 이름과 유언의 내용을 마지막 복도의 기둥에 아로새겼습니다. 인간들은 떨어진 순서대로 나이가 들어갔습니다. 왕과, 괴물들과, 적은 수의 인간들은 인내심 있게 기다렸습니다.

그리고 마지막 아이가 폐허로 떨어졌습니다.

왕은 아이에게 이름을 물었습니다. "프리스크. 좋은 이름이구나." 왕은 아이와 악수를 하고, 황금꽃이 만발한 화단을 거닐며 여러 이야기를 나눴습니다. 왕은 아이에게 너를 만나 기쁘다고도 했고, 오랜 친구와 다시 마주 본 것같은 기분이 든다고도 말했습니다. 또 아이가 지하 세계를 구원할 마지막 열쇠라는 것도 말입니다. 이야기가 끝나고 아이는 순수한 미소를 지었습니다. 왕이 손을 내밀자 아이가 그 손을 꼭 잡고 걸었습니다. 둘의 뒤를 수 많은 괴물들과 몇몇의 늙은 인간이 따랐습니다.

곧 모두가 지하 세계를 막고 있는 결계 앞에 멈춰섰습니다. 반짝이는 영혼의 정수들이 해방되자 왕은 두 명의 마법사가 완성한 주문을 선창했습니다.

 

마침내 결계가 눈부시게 부서졌고 그들은 자유의 빛을 만끽할 수 있었습니다.


End file.
